The Siren's Deadly Song
by Five Fiery Friends
Summary: Four sailors. Four sirens. Four confused minds. Four full of fear. This is the story of four sisters and four brothers, four sirens and four sailors, who met and became friends. Maybe even more? But I can tell you one thing: Their first meeting wasn't exactly pleasant... FLAT4xOjamajos


The Siren's Deadly Song

**Me: New story ^_^  
All: Again -_-  
Me: Yep! This one only includes the original FLAT 4 and the first four Ojamajos. Sorry, Momo-chan!  
Momoko: Daijoubu, daijoubu!  
Fujio: So... What's this story about?  
Me: Read the title ^_^  
Fujio: You never let us SEE the title -_-  
Me: Dats actually true ^_^ Let's just say I m really obsessed with Mythology...  
Hazuki: Why don't you just write the story and let us see for ourselves -_-  
Me: Seems legit  
Momoko: Pudding ^_^  
Me: Oh, and with all the songs, please search them up on youtube and listen while you read because they, REALLY, fit the part. PLEASE!**

Xianolapraye Island is the name of an island that no one has ever, truly, discovered. Many sailors sailed through Xianolapraye waters, only few have set their feet on land, only one has managed to explore a quarter of the mysterious place. Why, you ask? Because they were all lured in, and killed.

A sweet song sung with such a beautiful voice, that was the deadly reason of these sailors' peril. Those beautiful voices were all it took for tidal waves to engulf and shred even the strongest ships, for the water to grasp those who had set foot on land to their watery doom, for the trees to rustle and branch over that one explorer.

None of them could survive the powers of the four rulers, not that they knew it, of the ocean. The four rulers looked like ordinary mermaids, yet those four rulers knew they weren't ordinary mermaids. These four rulers were graspers of an incredible power that could bring the entire ocean to their will; those four rulers did know this. These four rulers I speak so much of, don't even know they are rulers. These four rulers didn't know that they, in fact: Were sirens.

**Syrena : **The eldest of the four unknown rulers. She has long ruby red hair in two wavy pigtails that spiral down to the end of her tail, bright, cheerful magenta eyes, pale skin that always looks like light reflecting off of water, and a long, dark pink tail with dark magenta seashells to cup her breasts. Syrena's tail starts from her hips and is quite long. The fins at the bottom flicker light pink in the dark and the rest of her tail is dark pink with light pink, shimmering sparkled swirls.

**Aqua: **The second eldest of the four unknown rulers. She has long, dark blue hair in a beautiful braid that reaches till the bottom of her tail, playful, cheeky sapphire blue eyes, pale skin that glows slightly in fairly shallow water or when in the sun, and a long, light blue tail with dark blue seashells to cup her breasts. Aqua's tail starts from her hips and is slightly longer than Syrena's. The fins at the bottom glow cyan in the dark and the rest of her tail is a shimmering light blue with dark blue, sparkled swirls.

**Coral: **The second youngest of the four unknown rulers. She has long, light purple hair in a high ponytail that flows down to the end of her tail, mysterious, sassy amethyst purple eyes, pale skin that shimmers at all times, and a long dark purple tail with light purple seashells to cup her breasts. Coral's tail starts from her hips and is the same length as Syrena's. The fins at the bottom sparkle in the sunlight while the rest of her tail is a gorgeous dark purple with lighter purple sparkled swirls.

**Marina: **The youngest of the four unknown rulers. She has long, light brown hair that's let loose and flows down to the end of her tail, gentle, calculating honey coloured eyes, pale skin that sparkles like water droplets at all times, and a long, light orange tail with dark orange seashells to cup her breasts. Marina's tail starts from her hips and is the same length as Coral's and Syrena's. The fins at the bottom shine slightly in the water while the rest of her tail is light orange with dark orange sparkled swirls.

However, strange as it sounds, these young girls aren't always mermaids/sirens. On the night of the new moon, if they wish, they may grow legs and walk of land or swim with their newfound limbs. They always grow the unusual limbs and walk all over the place or try to swim with them. They created names for themselves as 'humans'. Syrena took the name Doremi, Aqua took the name Aiko, Coral took the name Onpu and Marina took the name Hazuki. But no matter how much they grew attached to their legs, they always loved their rare tails more.

Adding onto that, they hardly remembered their parents, only small words; after all, they disappeared when they were four years old. Bad, hey? Walking out on ya children...

Whilst on land, the well known 'Sailor prodigies' and the sons of the chief sailor, were getting ready to go forth and set foot on Xianolapraye Island. They were called the 'Kings of the Ocean', when really, they never accepted the title. They didn't like being called the 'Kings of the sea', the ocean belonged to the underwater creatures, however, they did love travel, and they were, indeed, a little full of themselves because of all the praise.

However, no matter how much you probably think by reading this, that they'll be killed because of their cocky attitude, it was true that they were sailing prodigies, they were probably the only ones who would set sail and return to tell the tale of Xianolapraye Island.

**Edgar: **The eldest of the sailor prodigies. Edgar's real name is Akatsuki, his sailor name is Edgar. He has violet, spiked down, shoulder-length hair, deep, mysterious violet eyes and handsomely tanned skin. Edgar is very strong however no muscle is shown on his arms or legs. His usual clothing choice is loose white trousers and a black t-shirt that trails down slightly. (What he looks like in Zutto! Ojamajo Doremi on Deviantart)

**Ivan: **The second eldest of the sailor prodigies. Ivan's real name is Leon, his sailor name is Ivan. He has blonde, spiky, slightly longer than shoulder-length hair in a rough ponytail, cocky, cheeky light blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Leon is very strong but only has a tiny bit of muscle shows on his arms and legs as he is stronger than Akatsuki. His usual clothing choice is loose cream trousers and a black t-shirt with a dark green overshirt. (What he looks like in Zutto! Ojamajo Doremi on Deviantart)

**Sakai: **The second youngest of the sailor prodigies. Sakai's real name is Tooru, his sailor name is Sakai. He has turquoise, spiky, when straightened longer than shoulder-length hair, confident, feisty ivy green eyes and more tanned than Leon. Tooru is very strong but has no muscle shown on his arms or legs as he isn't as strong as Akatsuki or Leon. His usual clothing choice is loose white trousers and a white t-shirt with a light red jacket. (What he looks like in Zutto! Ojamajo Doremi on Deviantart)

**Arthur: **The youngest of the sailor prodigies. Arthur's real name is Fujio, his sailor name is Arthur. He has orange, slightly bowl-cut, short hair, gentle, sweet, knowledgeable eyes and lightly tanned skin. Fujio is also, like his brothers, very strong but has no muscle shown on his arms or legs. He may be the weakest of the four of them, but his wits make up for it. His usual clothing choice is loose pale purple trousers and a dark purple t-shirt with a few yellow linings. (What he looks like in Zutto! Ojamajo Doremi on Deviantart)

These four boys acknowledged their titles as the 'Four Kings of the Sea'; however, they knew they shouldn't full accept it. Sure, because of all the praise, they were a little bit full of themselves, but not to the point where they'd brag about themselves to all who look at them. They just walk with their head held high, a confident stride and a cocky smirk, on all of them, not just on Leon and Tooru.

Since you now know our main characters, let's get to the story shall we? This is how it all began...

* * *

"Aqua! Get up! It's your turn!"

Syrena was shaking her younger sister, who, strangely, was only thirty seconds younger than her. Even when she was young, Syrena had been confused about that and had asked her mother how. 'Well, Syrena, as soon as you were born, Aqua just came zooming out,'

Aqua suddenly whacked Syrena with her tail, "Five more minutes," she whined and fell of the rock she'd been snoozing on and into the water with a loud:

**SPLASH**

Coral, who had been sitting on a rock nearby burst out laughing, resulting in her also falling off of her rock which left Marina, the only one with any grace and balance, laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her honey-coloured eyes.

Syrena poked her tongue out at Aqua who resurfaced and climbed onto the rock, glaring playfully at her. "But, seriously, Aqua," Syrena whined, "It's your turn to kill the sailors! And get their steak..." she murmured. Coral rolled her eyes, "Syrena, ever since that one sailor got onto our land and you found that, that-" she wrinkled her nose, "Meat! You've been at all sailors looking for it!"

Syrena 'hm'phed'. "It's called 'steak' Coral, say it with me, S-t-ea-k." Coral rolled her eyes. Marina just watched her older sister's bicker. Aqua shook her head, "I'm off!" she yelled, and dove into the water, "I wonder what she'll sing this time!" Marina spoke for the first time, diving over so she was next to her sisters. "We'll find out soon!" Syrena squealed. Coral nodded, "All of Aqua's songs are unpredictable, powerful, yet so, so, so-" "Enchanting?" Marina offered. Coral nodded.

Aqua reached a rock that was about ten kilometres from where they last were, near the ship. She lifted herself up onto it and lifted her tail, leaning back on her elbows and shaking her tail. Sparkles fell from the end, covering her, making her look like a heavenly, gorgeous ghost. Aqua's long blue hair spread over the rock and she watched the ship with curious eyes. She saw sailors come over the side and shout, pointing at her. One guy gave over and raised his eyebrow suggestively, winking.

Aqua wrinkled her nose. They looked to be in their thirties, she was only sixteen... hundred... Nah, jokes, she was sixteen. She beckoned them to her and jumped off the rock backwards. The ship immediately turned towards her and she smiled. "Stupid ship filled with horny men," she muttered and took a deep breath.

Then, she did all sailors best dream and worst nightmare.

She sang.

Cendrillon: Miku Hatsune and Kaito

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

**The Sailor's eyes widen. "TURN THE SHIP AWAY!" One screamed, "RUN, RUN! MOVE! IF WE CONTINUE TO LISTEN OUR DEATH IN ENSURED!" Aqua smiled at their panic and raised her head and sung in a very high pitch.**

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

**And just like that. The sailors... Were done for...**

It seemed like only a dream when we danced till morning  
The clock ticked away with a magic ring  
Fingers calling me to escape down the stairs  
Three steps at a single time to hide the dark truth

**The sailors fear melted away and they stared at the siren, her beautiful yet more powerful voice making them forget their reason of running, They watched as the sapphire siren's singing caused water to sweep around her and look as if it was singing with her. It was, but it had a male voice.**

The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage  
Dancing with clothes that would turn back into miserable rags at night

"**At... Night?" the sailors whispered.**

Find a stranger with a masked face, a person who whispers softly to you  
Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade, it will cause sadness and ruin  
Orphans gather inside the castle, each of their faces with a fake smile  
The wings of an angel don't hold the answers, they will not help you to know the truth.

**Water began to funnel around them, creating a whirlpool.**

The glass slipper that was left behind slowly melts into a red flame's ashes.

**The sailors began directing the ship towards thne siren.**

I see that you're trembling as you wish to return home  
You take a glance at the clock tower  
My dancing shoes fell down a slope as I kicked them off  
My fingers slowly wrapped around his neck

**The sailors eyes as they remembered. But they couldn't control their bodies. They were going to die. And they knew it.**

I tried to remedy her falling tears  
All the electrifying impulses through my nerves were too much

**Aqua's hair began spiralling around her,**

I never want the bell to ring, I let out a cry and said goodbye  
With my knife in hand I stabbed you violently, even though it was a dilemma

"**Adieu..."**

The princess who wears a perfume that had the scent of a deadly gunpowder  
My mask of ice with a flaming gaze that broke, it was too much to handle

"**No..."**

I could still feel his breath on my skin  
But it's only a dream of long ago  
The silver moon, it drapes her in a shimmering glow  
Then she shines like the brightest stars

**The sailors began to sink into the whirlpool of water.**

Rip this dress with your running legs, you no longer need to wear your crown  
A quick glance into your eyes, it sparks a flame that could warm two lonely souls  
There is just no satisfaction in playing the only one who is not  
Able to stop your flooded eyes from flowing for now and forever

**Two sailors dove to their deaths. Their eyes glazed over in understanding as, just before their peril, they gained absolute wisdom,**

I just wish that time would stand still, I want to savour this moment for all time  
I want to be able to store it away, the sound of your beautiful beating heart  
This sensation fills me with joy, this wonderful warm and wet feeling  
And my whole body is immobilizing, it makes me feel like I'm in a fairytale

**The speed of the water moving around the ship set it on fire and it began to sink faster.**  
**The ship fully burned and its remains fell to the bottom of the ocean.**

Aqua smiled and dove back into the water, swimming over to her sisters who were clapping. "Very nicely done! So elegant and ready!" Marina giggled, "Excellent song choice!" Coral laughed. Syrena just nodded and laughed, clapping. Aqua bowed while still in the water, "Thank you, thank you very much!" she giggled.

"Last one to the beach is a rotten carp!" Coral yelled and dove into the water. Syrena disappeared next, then Marina. Aqua shook her head, smiling, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," she then submerged and bolted after her sisters.

* * *

"FUJIO, LEON, AKATSUKI, TOORU! GET OVER HERE!" a male voice ordered.

Four extremely attractive boys were immediately in front of the man, their father, waiting for orders. The chief sailor smiled fondly at his sons for a small second before he became fierce once again. "Princess Haruka, Princess Reika, Princess Tamago and Princess Tamako have requested your presence, young ones. You will be seeing them before you finally go to Xianolapraye Island. Comprende?"

Akatsuki looked at Leon, Leon at Tooru, Tooru at Fujio and Fujio at their father. "Comprende, Otou-sama." They all said cheerfully. Leon raised his hand, "Yes, Leon?" their father asked, rolling his eyes fondly. "Father, may I skip out on the trip to the Princess's house on account of it being total bullcrap?"

**SMACK**

Leon was now squatting on the floor facing away from his brothers and father and holding his head which now seemed to be sporting a rather large bump. Tooru cracked up laughing while Fujio just grinned, cheekily. Akatsuki just simply looked down at his brother, holding up a slightly red hand which had been used to whack the blonde.

The boys' father rolled his eyes and stated, "Who said you were going over there?" All four brothers looked at him in sync making him sweatdrop but he quickly got a hold of himself and continued, "They're coming over here, boys."

Silence...

"Doesn't Tamago mean egg?" "Way to kill it, bro." "Thank you!" "It wasn't a compliment..." "Neither was me calling Princess Tamago an egg,"

"Oh god." (Facepalm)

**Me: A little rusty, I know, but get over it, I am a mythological writer. Any requests, TELL MEZ~!  
FLAT 4: Signing off! CIAO!  
Ojamajos: Ciao!**


End file.
